Ninya's Torture
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Ninya meets a terrible fate at the hands of an infamous assassin... ***WARNING: EXTREMELY DISTURBING and GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS of VIOLENCE and TORTURE! Also, spoilers for the beginning of the Overlord anime


Ninya's Torture

***WARNING: EXTREMELY DISTURBING and GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS of VIOLENCE and TORTURE!

Ninya gasped in horror at the attacking necromancer, Khajiit Dale Badantel, and his accompanying female assassin, Clementine. While the leader of the Swords of Darkness, Peter Mauk and Dyne battled the necromancer's dragons, Lukrut and Ninya were trying to hold off the assassin.

Unfortunately, the cat-like woman moved so fast that neither Lukrut's arrows nor Ninya's magic could even close to touching her. It was like… she was playing with them!

"Run Ninya!" Lukrut shouted desperately. "Take Nfirea with you! We'll cover you!"

"I- "

"Go, Ninya, Nfirea, now!" Peter Mauk yelled authoritatively. "That's an order!"

"Y- yes- " Ninya mumbled, tearing up. "Stay alive!" She ran for it, grabbing Nfirea and pulling the boy along.

"Oh my, it looks like some prey is making a break for it, " Clementine cackled cruelly. "My, my, how will I ever catch up?"

Ninya rounded the side of a building, and moments later, she heard screams of agony from Lukrut and Dyne. Moments later, Peter Mauk cried out too and fell silent.

With a sinking feeling, Ninya realized what had happened. Streams of tears flowed from Ninya's eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" But she couldn't forget her responsibility- she just couldn't abandon this boy- she had to protect him.

"Hey, hey, going somewhere?" A sinister, familiar voice sneered, making Ninya's blood run cold.

 _No! She_ _'_ _s already here?_

Ninya sprinted harder, but the boy couldn't catch up. "Nfirea, I'll carry you!" She gave the surprised boy a heads-up and hoisted him in her arms. The boy wasn't heavy, but it was still a strain on Ninya, and she found her muscles aching painfully, her lungs gasping for air.

 _Slash!_

"ARGHHH!" Ninya screamed as pain beyond anything she'd ever felt erupted from the back of her right lower leg as a throwing knife stabbed brutally into her calf muscles. A split second later, a second knife sliced into Ninya's Achilles tendon, and she fell forward, screaming in horrible agony.

Nfirea dropped into the grass in front of Ninya, but leaped up again, brandishing a branch. "Stay away from her, you monster!" He charged at the young feline woman stalking them, but Clementine cackled wildly and lashed out, her foot moving so fast it was barely a blur. It slammed into the boy's stomach and caved it in violently, and withdrew it just as fast.

The boy's eyes bulged out in pain and keeled forward, retching. If he had any breath left in him, he would've screamed in pain- but the most he could manage were wracked sobs. "It- it h-hurts...!"

"Shut up, brat!" Clementine kicked the body in the head, and he dropped like a rock.

"L- Leave h-him alone!" Ninya tried to crawl toward Clementine and distract the assailant's attention.

"Oh don't worry, little girl," Clementine snickered. "He... I need him alive. You, on the other hand..." She approached Ninya menacingly. "Looks like you don't need your arms anymore!" Clementine made a running leap, and with mind-blowing accuracy, landed both feet on both of Ninya's elbows!

"AGRHHH!" Ninya screamed in total mind-wracking, excruciating pain as both her elbows were dislocated, probably with fractures too. "WAGHHH!"

"Oopsie! Did that hurt?" Clementine cackled. "I've only just begun!"

As Ninya writhed in pain, Clementine kicked the adventurer over onto her back. "My, my, aren't you hot with so many clothes on? Personally, I like to dress light!" She tore at Ninya's clothes, her knife slicing at Ninya's sleeves and coat, feeling the fabric tear away to reveal Ninya's tightbound bra. "And these pants!" Clementine cut up Ninya's pants, revealing her panties.

Ninya was whimpering in anguish, her throat hoarsing itself out from screaming, her broken arms twitching uselessly with muscle spasms.

"Shut up, slut!" Clementine screamed, and kicked Ninya in the crotch.

"AUGHH!" Ninya yelped, shaking her head back and forth.

Clementine tore down Ninya's panties and tore it away completely. "Wow, you even shaved your pussy, little whore! I totally couldn't tell from your appearance!"

"Please... I beg you..." Ninya pleaded in agony, finding her voice at last. "Everything hurts- "

"And everything's going to hurt a lot more!" Clementine cackled. "Let's see if your dumb pussy can take this!" She impaled a knife straight through Ninya's exposed cunt.

"GRAHHHH!" Ninya shrieked violently, thrashing from her torment, unable to understand why she had to be tortured so sadistically. Her uterine and vaginal muscles convulsed spasmatically as the blade plunged all the way to her cervix, the sharp blade slicing at Ninya's sensitive vaginal walls.

"My... my sensitive crotch..." Ninya whimpered as her screams died down. "You destroyed m-my- "

"How does this feel?" Clementine taunted, viciously twisting the blade embedded inside Ninya's womanhood, slicing up her tender vagina and labia in the process.

"GAHHH! Stop, please stop!" Ninya begged, thrashing. "No, no, no!"

Clementine yanked the knife out and stabbed it through Ninya's clit, splashing blood onto the dirt. "GRAH-AH-AH!"

Clementine grinned wickedly. "Your abdomen is heaving up and down... Let me put it down for you!" She plunged another knife down into the center of Ninya's abdomen, shredding through the poor girl's internal organs.

"GWAHAHAH!" Ninya screamed as a new wave of tortuous nociception overtook her.

Clementine sighed as she surveyed her handiwork. As much as she enjoyed her sadistic play, this was getting boring. Time to spice things up just a little before the final kill...

Clementine produced a third dagger. "Your stupid country face is both annoying and funny. And ugly. Time for a change-up!" Clementine lunged down at the cowering, tortured Ninya, her blade piercing Ninya's right eye.

"GRAAHH! WHY? AH-AHHH!"

Clementine smiled twistedly and extracted her blade, the eyeball still stuck to it.

"GWRAHHH!" An inhuman scream escaped Ninya's lips, as her optic nerve, blood vessels, and ocular muscles tore away.

"Now that's better. Nighty-night!" Clementine plunged her third knife into Ninya's upper left chest, right above her bra, punching a gaping hole into the base of her aorta.

Ninya's legs kicked wildly, blood oozing out of her eyes and mouth. Then, mercifully, her head flopped to the side as her body expired, the tortured signs of life fading from the mutilated remains.

"Well, playtime had to end somehow," Clementine chuckled evilly, spinning yet another dagger in one hand with casual ease. "Time to deliver the package!" She hoisted the unconcious Nfirea over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then leapt away to rejoin her allies.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Historical Footnote:

One year ago, on February 23, 2017, the Turkish Army, in conjuction with rebel freedom fighters from the Free Syrian Army (FSA), liberated the city of Al-Bab in northern Syria from the clutches of the heinous Islamofascist terrorist group ISIL (Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant), with the assistance of American airstrikes.

The battle had dragged on for over three and a half months, with multiple Turkish and FSA offensives stalled by a fanatical ISIL defense, but Turkey and the Free Syrians were victorious at last, liberating not just Al-Bab, but the towns of Bizaah and Qabasin, and 37 minor villages from ISIL.

In addition, Turkey and the FSA battled another group of dangerous terrorists, the socialist SDF (or Rojava), that was primarily led by the Kurdish terrorist group PYD. The SDF was supported by the brutal and autocratic Syrian regime of Bashar al-Assad, the quasi-fascist, anti-Turkish Syrian National Resistance, the communist Syrian Resistance, the terrorist group Hezbollah, and Putin's Russia (in the form of airstrikes against the FSA), but Turkey and the FSA still successfully liberated 4 villages from SDF occupation.

Strategically, this operation not only destroyed all the ISIL forces north of Deir Hafer and Lake Assad, it also stopped the northward advance of Assad regime forces and relieved the brutal Siege of Aleppo in the west. It also definitively stopped the SDF and PYD terrorists from unifying their territories in Afrin and Manbij.


End file.
